The instant invention relates generally to trailers and more specifically it relates to a tri-level refrigerated trailer.
Numerous trailers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to transport dual loads such as car and boats or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,346 is illustrative of such prior art. While this unit may be suitable for the particular purpose to which it addresses, it would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.